


La Storia De Un Soldato

by icecreamprincss



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, prompt: secrets & lies, prompt: victory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-11
Updated: 2008-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-02 12:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15796263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecreamprincss/pseuds/icecreamprincss
Summary: Jasper belongs to Maria.





	La Storia De Un Soldato

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ's twilight100.

“Jasper?”

“Yes, ma'am?”

“Someone bit you.” She ran a finger lightly over a raised crescent at the base of the tall blond's neck.

“Yes ma'am, twice.” He dipped the collar of his shirt to reveal another.

In two quick movements, she rid him of his shirt and shoved him back against the wall. “Is that going to be a problem tomorrow? We attack at sunset, I don't want anything getting in the way of our vict- ”

Jasper swung around, pinned her instead, growled “No.”

Grinning, Maria arched into him. She congratulated herself again on her best new acquisition. “Show me.”

\--------

She called him things like “my champion,” told him he was hers, promised him blood and pleasure he earned with victories.

He wore his scars like medals won in her wars. Laughing, she licked the newest after each battle, her tongue claiming territory that fallen foes only scratched. He felt the slight sting of her venom on every wound.

He turned his head, avoided her gaze as she moved above him, frowned as she moaned, but he couldn't ignore the waves of pleasure she was feeling, couldn't help but be dragged under like a drowning man clutching at an anvil.

\--------

The dry dirt crunched under the soles of his boots as Jasper sprinted up the narrow road to the low adobe building. Maria met him at the door, her dark hair swirling around his face as he wrapped her in his arms.

“We have to purge the newborns. They're coming.” He whispered, his mouth at her ear. She pulled back, scrutinized his face.

“Wait. Report.”

“The strength of Ernesto in San Antonio?” He continued, arms tightening around her. “...there is no Ernesto in San Antonio.” Horror leaked into his voice. Maria's eyes widened.

As one, they disappeared into the house.

\--------

They had done what they could, the bodies were dealt with down at the river, the ashes dumped off the banks, but the smell lingered still, subtly saturating the city.

Maria and Jasper stood, barely discernible in the darkness, waiting. He rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb unconsciously and she squeezed his fingers. Their eyes met, then scanned the area, muscles tensing as the wind shifted. The foreigners were nearing the eastern boarder. Dawn was still hours away; they would meet their visitors without attracting attention.

Which was, of course, the whole point behind the Volturi's coming.

\--------

Three dark cloaks approached. Jasper growled, but did not shift from his casual stance. A very small vampire threw back the hood of the dark cloak she wore and flashed a grin at Maria. Jasper felt her collapse beside him, waves of her agony slammed into him as he caught her, cradled her to his chest. He snarled at the child before him, but before he could act, a much taller cloaked figure spoke, and Maria relaxed in his arms.

“Jane.”

She stuck out her chin defiantly. “Did you see his face? Like he felt it himself. Must be mates.”

\--------

Maria stood without assistance now, lies dropping lightning fast from her lips: they were passing through...they'd never been involved...

The largest figure laughed at that, “Oh, please. You know we can see him right?” He jabbed a finger at Jasper's scars. Maria fell silent.

They were outnumbered, Jasper only saw one hope. Jane and the largest one were aggressive, confident. He would have to appeal to the leader, who was calmer. 

“We are without newborns. You've been through Monterrey. We do not attract notice.” He focused, creating a feeling of intense pity in the other vampire, and whispered “please...”


End file.
